Alexander Revis
|Kanji = アレクサンダー・リヴァイズ|Romaji = Arekusandā Rivu~aizu|Family = Fiamma of The Right (Mentor and Predecessor) Juno Revis (Younger brother)|Level = Above Angel-class}} is the current person who held a title Fiamma of The Right and the leader of the rebuilt God's Right Seat, the Key of Heaven's protector in To Aru Majutsu no Claves. until he forced to join God's One Throne. Appearance Personality Background Chronology Abilities The is the embodiment of the power of the Right Hand within Christianity, which Alexander claims has the power to create miracles and destroy all evil outright. The power itself is aligned to Archangel Michael, who occupies God's Right Seat in Heaven, and it is as innate to Alexander as it is to walk. The Holy Right derives its power from the prominence the Right Hand has in Christian lore, wherein several miracles, rituals, and traditions are performed using the Right Hand. Archangel Michael cast down Lucifer and his fallen angels with the Right Hand; Jesus, the Son of God used his Right Hand to heal the sick; the Bible was written with the Right Hand. The Holy Right is capable of replicating the power all of these original acts held. The Holy Right is as strong as it needs to be. Its strength depends on Alexander’s needs and the enemy that stands before him — ergo, the Holy Right simply defeats whatever it targets with the precise amount of force needed, no more no less. Touma likened Alexander’s power to having a "defeat" option in an RPG among the usual commands of "fight", "defend", "magic", and "item". Touma goes onto saying the Holy Right ignores its enemies actions and simply crushes them regardless. The Third Arm manifests like a mirage-like hand that appears like a malformed bird’s talon that appears to be growing out of Alexander's right shoulder. It is the outward manifestation of the Holy Right and of the power within Alexander’s body. Every time Alexander manifests his Third Arm, it slowly disintegrates into the air. Alephina the Crowned, during her confrontation with Alexander, refers to a magical theory that says members of God’s Right Seat cannot just use spells other than the special ones that have been adjusted for their use, which Alexander acknowledges. Alexander thus has limits to the time he can use his ability and will run out of "stocks" one day, becoming nothing more than a regular human without power when he does so. Alexander's physical right arm serves to control the Third Arm; when Aleister Crowley blasted it away, Alexander lost the ability to control the Third Arm with his will. Nevertheless, he still has the Holy Right and it will still work regardless. Due to the Distortion of the Laws of the World that affected the elemental balance, Alexander couldn’t use the full might of the Holy Right due to the elements of Archangels becoming ambiguous, thus less powerful. After he set the elements in their proper place, Alexander was able to wield the unrestrained power of the Holy Right within a perfected world. Alexander has demonstrated the following uses for the Holy Right: *'The strike that ends everything it touches' — This attack destroys everything it touches without any destructive force. *'The strike that reaches everything when swung' — This attack delivers itself right next to its target without any speed or sound. When he wishes, Alexander can teleport right next to the target while he delivers that attack, as he did with Vento of the Front. *'Flaming Sword' — It is powerful 30–40 km magical sword massive enough to resist being negated by Imagine Breaker for some time. This is likely symbolism for the Sword of Michael, said to be a flaming sword used by Archangel Michael to banish Lucifer from Heaven. *'Beam of Light' — This attack wasn’t negated by Limit Exceeder's Shock Shield, but ricocheted off it and split into multiple beams. *'Sword of Light' — This attack was used by Alexander to slash Maya’s chest . *'Teleportation' — Alexander can teleport anywhere he wishes instantly as long as he has an open horizontal path. *'Mental Communication' — As shown when he talked to Vento of the Front and William Orwell. It’s possible he can only do this with members of God’s Right Seat since he had to use a communication device to speak with Bishop Nikolai Tolstoy. Other Abilities *During World War III Alexander had full control over the Star of Bethlehem, the giant flying-fortress which was designed by him and created with the help of over 2000 magicians. The structure possesses the ability to use Misha Kreutzev's power to turn the day into the night and with that, it can be used as a symbol for the 'Star of Bethelehem', the one out of the Christian stories. After every preparation is done, the Star of Bethlehem can summon enough telesma to turn the Earth into the Heaven. With an incomplete summoning, it gained enough energy to destroy the whole Eurasian continent with a single giant mass of telesma. After Alexander's defeat and the failure of his plan, the flying-fortress collapses and falls into the Arctic Ocean. * : A spell specifically created to counter Othinus the Magic God and bring her down into a field where she can be defeated. Alexander later devised his own variant of the fairy spell, with the spell being rapidly reapplied 2070000 times in a row on contact to destroy the target, though he was unsuccessful in his attempt to use it against Alephina because of hers Ultimate Authority. *'Hide Presence': He can successfully hide his presence from anyone to the point that even a magic god cannot detect him. *'Communication Spell': Alexander is shown to be capable of using a spell to communicate via a red paper plane. Quotes (To Claves) "I'm sorry Juno, I did this all to prevent Vatican from destruction..." Trivia Category:Characters Category:Magic Side Characters Category:God's Right Seat Members